Ce n'était pas de l'amour
by Sevryna
Summary: Sam n'est pas concentrée sur le briefing en ce lundi matin.


Résumé : Sam n'est pas concentrée sur le briefing en ce lundi matin.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Stargate SG-1 et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils appartiennent à la MGM/UA et à leurs auteurs. Je n'ai pas l'intention de discréditer les acteurs, les auteurs ou autre personne impliquée dans l'univers Stargate.

Il s'agit d'une fiction pour laquelle je ne reçois aucune rémunération à l'écriture.

Genre : Drama- Hurt/Comfort.

J'avais besoin d'écrire. Les mots me sont naturellement venus en anglais, voici donc la traduction de mon OS « It was not love ».

 **Ce n'était pas de l'Amour**

Samantha Carter n'était pas concentrée sur le briefing en ce lundi matin. Daniel expliquait pourquoi il serait important de visiter RH6-851, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait trop de pensées après son week-end. Après son dimanche. Après cette nuit. Elle n'avait pas prononcée un mot depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la base, excepté un « Bonjour » à ses coéquipiers et son salut au Général O'Neill.

Elle savait qu'elle devait se concentrer sur le briefing, sur la mission, sur quoi que ce soit qui lui permettrait de ne pas réfléchir à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne savait même pas quoi penser à propos de ça. Ce n'était pas normal, elle le savait, mais elle ne savait pas comment elle était sensée agir maintenant. Peut-être ces choses arrivaient et elle devait juste accepter ça. Peut-être juste qu'elle pensait trop.

— Sam ?

Elle leva la tête et regarda Daniel qui l'observait avec un regard interrogateur.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda Daniel.

— Je… Oui. Pourquoi ?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils la regardaient tous maintenant comme si elle était malade ou quelque chose du genre.

— Pas de « Wou-Hou », Carter ? demanda Jack, étonné par son attitude.

— Euh… Pourquoi devrais-je dire « Wou-Hou », Monsieur ?

— Parce que j'étais juste en train de dire qu'il y a beaucoup de naqahdah sur cette planète selon ma traduction.

— Oh. C'est super, répondit Sam.

Elle essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec beaucoup de naqahdah mais elle pouvait seulement réfléchir à cette main, à ces doigts, à cette nuit. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

— On te perd encore, Sam, dit Daniel.

— Désolée.

— Quelque chose s'est passé durant ton week-end ? demanda Daniel.

— J'étais avec Pete, répondit Sam lentement.

— Vous êtes-vous disputés ou quelque chose comme ça ? la questionna Daniel, un peu inquiet pas son comportement.

— Non. Désolée j'étais juste un peu perdue dans mes pensées, ça n'arrivera plus, dit Sam en secouant sa tête.

— Je pense que Sam est amoureuse Daniel et tu sais, les trucs d'amour. Essayez juste de vous concentrer sur votre travail Carter, nous avons besoin de votre cerveau à cent pour cent ici, répliqua Jack avec un sourire mais son cœur lui faisait mal.

— Ce n'était pas de l'amour, murmura Sam alors que ses coéquipiers et Jack étaient en train de ramasser leurs papiers sur la table.

Ils se stoppèrent tous et la regardèrent alors qu'elle baissait sa tête, ses mains sur ses cuisses.

— Quoi ? demanda Jack, l'observant avec un regard intense.

— Ce n'était pas de l'amour, dit-elle de nouveau.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Jack.

— J'ai dit « non », murmura Sam, son regard semblant perdu.

Jack tenta de contrôler son souffle mais il sentait la colère monter en lui.

— Vous avez dit « non » à quoi ? questionna sèchement Jack.

Sam mordit plus fort sa lèvre inférieure et son menton commença à trembler.

— Daniel peux-tu, s'il te plait, dire à Walter d'annuler le prochain briefing avec SG-4 ? demanda Jack à Daniel sans même le regarder.

Il fixait Sam et fit un pas vers elle. Il s'assit près d'elle et mis sa main sur son avant-bras. Elle la repoussa violement et Jack leva ses mains.

— Okay, Carter. Tout va bien, dit-il doucement.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et Jack essayait de rester aussi calme que possible.

— Vous a-t-il blessée ? demanda-t-il alors que Daniel revenait en salle de briefing.

— Non.

— Ça n'y ressemble pas, Carter.

— J'ai juste... J'ai dit « non ». Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

— Voulez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionna Jack.

— Je ne sais pas… répondit Sam dans un souffle.

— Préférez-vous parler avec une autre personne ? Janet peut-être ? demanda Jack aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait.

Sam secoua la tête, elle ne savait pas quoi dire maintenant. Elle n'était pas certaine de ses sentiments par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, elle était toujours en train gérer ses pensées pour savoir si c'était normal ou non. Si cela devait arriver ou non.

— Veux-tu parler en privé avec Jack ? demanda Daniel, peu sûr qu'elle souhaitait leur parler à tous.

Sam ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se sentait comme une petite fille perdue dans cette grand pièce, assise devant cette énorme table. Alors qu'elle restait silencieuse Jack hocha la tête vers Daniel et Teal'c puis ils quittèrent la salle de briefing.

— Voulez-vous parler dans mon bureau ? demanda doucement Jack.

— Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je veux, Monsieur.

— Je pense que vous avez besoin de parler à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé ce weekend.

— Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, Monsieur.

— Vous avez dit « non ». Vous ne vouliez pas faire quelque chose ? lui demanda Jack.

— J'étais fatiguée, je voulais me reposer un peu après notre mission de vendredi.

— Il ne voulait pas que vous vous reposiez ?

— Il voulait…

Sam s'arrêta de parler, pas certaine de vouloir parler de ça avec lui.

— Sam, dites-moi. Je ne vous juge pas ici, dit Jack avec un ton calme.

Sam leva la tête vers lui et plongea son regard dans ses yeux chocolat.

— Il voulait… vous savez. Me toucher. M'embrasser. Vous savez… ce genre de choses, dit-elle alors qu'elle rougissait.

— Avez-vous dit « non » à ce moment là ?

— Oui. Je lui ai dit que j'étais fatiguée. C'était le matin.

— Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

— Il ne s'est pas arrêté. Toute la journée. Et… Je ne sais pas j'ai juste… Je voulais qu'il arrête ça, répondit Sam alors que sa voix se cassait.

— Avez-vous dit « non » à chaque fois ?

— Oui mais… Il voulait vraiment faire… faire… bégaya Sam.

— Faire l'amour avec vous ? dit finalement Jack.

— Ouais.

Sam baissa sa tête.

— Je voulais juste qu'il arrête ça, dit-elle.

— Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas frappé pour lui faire comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas ça ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il est… gentil. Et… peut être que j'étais attirante avec ma robe. Peut être qu'il voulait juste me montrer combien il m'aime.

— Ne vous accusez pas à propos de combien vous étiez attirante dans votre robe. Si vous avez dit « non », il n'avait pas à continuer de vous toucher. C'est tout.

Le menton de Sam commença à trembler de nouveau.

— Hey… Tout va bien. Voulez-vous faire une pause ? Vous n'avez pas à me dire tout immédiatement.

Sam mordit de nouveau sa lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête.

— Voulez-vous un thé ou quelque chose ? demanda Jack.

— Oui. Merci, Monsieur.

Jack partit dans son bureau et dit à Walter de lui apporter un thé. Après trois minutes Walter arriva et donna le thé à Jack qui revint dans la salle de briefing. Il s'assit de nouveau près de Sam, mettant son thé en face d'elle sur la table.

— Merci, Monsieur.

— Pour quoi ?

— Pour m'écouter.

— Toujours.

Sam prit une gorgée de son thé, regardant la fumée de la boisson.

— Voulez-vous continuer ? demanda Jack.

Sam hocha la tête doucement alors qu'elle prenait une autre gorgée de thé.

— Ça, s'est arrivé durant la journée. Qu'est-il arrivé le soir ? questionna Jack.

— J'ai prit une douche. Quand je suis revenue dans ma chambre il était là et…

Sam marqua une pause.

— Et ?

— Il a recommencé à me toucher.

— Qu'avez-vous fait ?

— J'ai dit « non ». Encore.

— Qu'a-t-il fait ?

— Il ne s'est pas arrêté. Il m'a dit qu'il avait envie de moi, encore.

Jack prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses battements cardiaques. Il serra les dents.

— Alors j'ai… j'ai capitulé.

— Que voulez-vous dire par « capitulé » ?

— Je… Je voulais qu'il arrête. Je l'ai juste… laissé faire ce qu'il avait à faire avec moi.

Jack soupira lentement.

— J'ai juste attendu qu'il finisse son truc.

— Vous ne vouliez pas avoir de rapport sexuel avec lui.

— Non.

— Et vous lui avez dit plusieurs fois que vous ne vouliez pas.

— Oui.

— Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté et finalement vous l'avez laissé faire ce qu'il voulait avec votre corps, comme si votre opinion n'était pas importante.

— Quelque chose du genre.

— Donc il vous a harcelé toute la journée. Sexuellement parlant.

— Peut être que « harcèlement » est un peu trop fort, Monsieur.

— Toucher quelqu'un qui ne le voulait pas, c'est du harcèlement, voire même de l'abus sexuel.

— Je… Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Il est mon fiancé je dois…

— Vous n'avez pas à faire quelque chose. Vous n'avez pas à faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas, Sam. Quand il a eu ce rapport sexuel avec vous hier, vous ne le vouliez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non.

— Et il le savait.

— Je pense que oui.

— Alors vous avez raison. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Cette chose à un nom Sam.

— Oh non, Monsieur, je ne suis pas certaine que…

— C'était un viol, Sam, dit Jack sèchement.

Sam sentit sa gorge se serrer et une larme commença à rouler sur sa joue.

— N'utilisez pas ce mot, Monsieur, dit Sam.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il est mon fiancé.

— Et ?

— Avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui est normal.

— Avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui quand vous le voulez est normal. Si vous dites « non », même s'il est votre fiancé, c'est un viol. Vous devez comprendre ça, Sam. Il n'avait pas le droit de vous forcer.

— Il ne m'a pas forcé. Je l'ai laissé faire ce qu'il avait à faire avec moi dans le but qu'il arrête de me toucher.

— D'accord, il ne vous a pas forcé, vous l'avez laissé faire ça. Il vous a touché toute la journée, sans votre consentement. Est-ce correct ?

— Oui.

— Donc, et désolé mais je vais être brusque, vous ne vouliez pas qu'il vous touche car vous étiez fatiguée, vous lui avez dit « non » plusieurs fois et, dans le but de le faire arrêter de vous toucher, vous l'avez laissé pénétrer votre vagin alors que vous ne le vouliez pas et que vous lui aviez dit ne pas en avoir envie.

— Je…

— Ais-je raison ?

— Oui, répondit Sam la voix cassée.

— Sam, c'était un viol. Je suis désolé de dire ça, mais c'était un viol. Personne n'a le droit de vous forcer, de vous toucher si vous ne le voulez pas ou de ne pas vous écouter lorsque vous dites « non ».

— Je voulais juste qu'il arrête, dit Sam alors qu'un sanglot cassa sa voix.

— Je sais, Sam. Je sais.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis Jack recommença à lui parler :

— Voulez-vous retourner chez vous aujourd'hui ? Peut être devriez-vous vous reposer.

— Non ! s'exclama Sam, la peur dans ses yeux.

— Avez-vous peur de rentrer dans votre propre maison, Sam ?

Sam ne répondit pas, honteuse de son comportement. Elle mordit sa lèvre de nouveau.

— Je peux venir avec vous, dit Jack.

— Non, Monsieur, vous n'avez pas à faire ça…

— Je veux le faire, répondit Jack avec un ton calme.

— Okay.

— Prenez votre temps, je vous conduirais chez vous dans une demi-heure.

— Merci, Monsieur.

— Ne me remerciez pas, Sam.

Ils quittèrent la salle de briefing et Jack dit à Walter qu'il prenait sa journée. Reynolds fut informé qu'il prenait le commandement de la base et Jack se rendit au bureau de Daniel. Teal'c et Daniel étaient là, attendant des nouvelles de Sam.

— Que s'est-il passé Jack ? Lui a-t-il fait du mal ou quelque chose ? demanda Daniel.

— Il va quitter sa maison. C'est tout.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Teal'c. Dois-je fracasser cet homme O'Neill ?

— Il va quitter sa maison ou je le tuerais, répliqua sèchement Jack. Je vais avec Carter chez elle, elle a besoin d'un peu de repos.

— Pourquoi dois-tu l'accompagner ? demanda Daniel.

— Parce qu'elle à peur de revenir chez elle seule, répondit Jack alors qu'il soupirait.

Jack commença à quitter le bureau quand Daniel lui dit :

— Jack ! Je n'aime pas la violence mais je pense que tu devrais botter le cul de ce bâtard.

— Compris, Daniel.

Jack se rendit au laboratoire de Sam et lui demanda si elle était prête. Ils rejoignirent la surface et montèrent dans le pick-up de Jack. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Sam, la femme tremblait et Jack essaya de la rassurer. Pete ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit Sam, mais le quitta lorsqu'il vit Jack.

— Pas de travail ? demanda Pete.

— Pas exactement, Shanahan, dit Jack alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison. Carter, allez au lit pour vous reposer, je m'occupe du reste.

Comme Sam ne bougeait pas, Jack la regarda. Elle observait les escaliers et elle semblait incapable d'aller dans sa chambre.

— Sam ? dit Jack alors qu'il avançait vers elle. Okay, allez vous asseoir sur le canapé.

Elle hocha la tête et Pete la regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

— Shanahan s'il vous plait prenez vos affaires et quittez cette maison, dit Jack sèchement.

— Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Pete.

— Okay, je vais répéter ça une fois seulement. La prochaine fois je vous frapperais au visage. Prenez vos affaires et sortez de cette maison.

— Non. Quel est votre problème, O'Neill ? répliqua Pete.

Jack le frappa au visage avec un poing puissant. Pete était totalement sonné.

— Vous devez apprendre à écouter les gens lorsqu'ils vous disent quelque chose, Shanahan. Dégagez.

Pete prit sa veste et quitta la maison de Sam. Jack avança vers Sam qui était assise sur le canapé. Elle tremblait et lorsque Jack s'assit près d'elle, elle essuya plusieurs larmes.

— Tout ira bien Sam, dit Jack doucement.

Elle hocha la tête mais les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues.

— Allongez-vous ici.

Elle l'écouta et s'allongea sur le canapé alors qu'il mettait un plaid sur elle. Il se leva et marcha vers la porte lorsque Sam l'appela.

— Monsieur !

Il tourna sa tête vers elle et la regarda.

— Ne me laissez pas ici toute seule… s'il vous plait, le supplia-t-elle.

Il revint près d'elle, s'assit sur le canapé et l'observa.

— Essayez de dormir, Sam, dit-il.

Elle s'installa près de lui, mettant sa tête sur sa cuisse.

— Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda Jack, pas sûr de savoir quoi faire avec son bras.

— Ouais, répondit-elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour qu'il ait son bras sur elle. Il caressa le dos de sa main doucement et l'observa fermer ses yeux bleus.

— Merci, dit-elle.

— Dormez un peu, Sam, je serais là quand vous vous réveillerez.

— Toujours ?

— Toujours.

 **FIN**


End file.
